Ven-Ghan in School
by AlwayzHuman
Summary: Just a funny idea I had. What would happen if Ven-Ghan some how got turned into a human and had to start going to the same school as Max? I have only finished season 2. I don't know if there are any more seasons. I can only watch whatever Netflix decides to put on. Rating T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Ven-Ghan, Max, and Steel were fighting Dredd again. Kat and Jefferson were taking care of Naught. The fight went on for another ten minutes. Max, Steel, and Ven-Ghan were about to win when Dredd threw a container of red smoke at Ven-Ghan. The smoke surrounded him until he was completely covered.

"I do hope you like that gift of mine. Naught! Let's go!" Dredd said before taking off. Naught held onto Dredd's foot for the ride. Max Steel went after Dredd in turbo flight mode. They lost Dredd after Naught shot a gas bomb at them.

"Looks like we lost them," Max said to his Ultra-Link.

"Yeah, we should probably go and make sure Ven-Ghan is okay," Steel said to his half human. They race back to the part of the city they left Kat, Jefferson, and Ven-Ghan at. However, when they didn't reacher there, they found Kat and Jefferson looking at a male on the ground. Ven-Ghan was nowhere in sight. The male on the ground looked to be about Max's age with dark tan skin, and red-black hair that touched his shoulders. He wore a black, sleeveless shirt and a very dark shade of purple pants and black ankle boots. The boy was very well built.

"What happened to Ven-Ghan?" Max asked the N-Tech soldiers.

"We don't know," Jefferson answered first.

"I have the feeling this kid might know," Kat said as she nudge to unconscious boy's shoulder with her foot.

"Let's take him back to base and ask him a few questions then," Max said. He picked up the sleeping boy and flew to the N-Tech base. Kat and Jefferson soon followed in their jets. They placed the mysterious boy in one of the prison cells. Jefferson left to go eat, again, and Kat left to train some more. Max and Steel stayed close to the prison cells so he took interrogate the mystery boy as soon as he woke up. Unfortunately, it wasn't for another two hours before the sleeping boy finally woke up. He looked around and noticed Max outside the cell bars. There was a confused look on the mystery boy's face.

"Max, Steel, have I done something wrong?" The boy asked in a familiar voice. Steel detached himself from Max.

"We don't know. It depends on what you did with Ven-Ghan!" Steel shouts as he goes through the bars and gets right into the boy's face.

"What do you mean? I am Ven-Ghan," the boy said.

It isn't very long, I know but I had to get the start of the idea out or I would never be able to do anything else. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and don't forget to stay human! 


	2. Chapter 2

MY THANKS TO DOGLOVER1290 AND SHOUHEI NARUMI FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I was actually surprised that this story got two reviews in less than six hours of posting it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you want me to make this into a reviewer choose (kind of like a choose your own adventure) please let me know in the reviews. Please review and don't forget to stay human!

Chapter Two

"So you're telling me that he," Commander Forge Ferrus points to the now human Ven-Ghan, "is Ven-Ghan turned human?" Max and Steel nodded at the shouting commander. Roberto and Jim came into the command center. Max had told them while they were trying to find the commander.

"Berto and I could probably find a remedy for it," Jim said.

"Yeah, it's very similar to when Max and Steel switched bodies," Roberto added while Max and Steel groaned at the memory of the event that had taken place back then.

"When did you two switch bodies?" Jim asked with a laugh.

"We'd rather not talk about it," Steel said. Roberto made his way to Ven-Ghan a took out a from the sample case he had been holding. He pricked Ven-Ghan's arm, the alien now human had flinched only slightly, and placed the drop of blood on a piece of plastic and then walked over to the computer to analyze it. Meanwhile, Forge and Steel were arguing about who was a better aim and Jim and his son were laughing the entire time.

"Uh oh," the young scientist said with worry.

"What is it Berto?" Max asked.

"This is a very complex formula. It's going to take some time to make an antidote." Jim walked over to the computer next to Roberto.

"About a month and a half at least," Jim said. "I would be a safe guess to say that you will be staying for a while."

"I am unable to use my powers or call upon my Ultra-Links when there is a battle. As for my weapons, I do not know where they are," Ven-Ghan said.

"You could always just act like a human until my dad and Berto makes the antidote," Max suggested. Roberto walked over to Ven-Ghan.

"It could work. We could even put you in the same school as Max. That way you would be with someone familiar and stay safe." Roberto turned to Commander Forge. "What do you think, sir?"

"That's not a bad idea. Jim, do you have room for one more person?" The commander asked.

"Yes. I'll go call Molly and let her know." Jim walked out of the room.

"Come on, Ven-Ghan, Steel and I will show you around the city," Max said. The three of them left the base and started walking around town. They went to the arcade, movies, comic book stores, and the market before they got hungry. They decided to go to a pizza place for lunch. They had bumped into Butch, Kirby, and Sydney at the entrance.

"Hey Max!" Sydney calls.

"Hey McGrath," Butch greeted.

"Yo Max man," Kirby said in his own greeting. Kirby was on a 'Rapper' phase. He wore baggy pants, gold chains, and had headphones around his neck. Max looked at Kirby's strange look.

"He has worn that since this morning," Sydney said as she read the look on Max's face. "Who's your friend?"

"This is my cousin from... uh... Florida. His name is... is... uh... Vencent!" Max said nervously.

"Cool! It's nice to meet you Vencent," Sydney greeted. After the rest of the introductions, Kirby, Butch, and Sydney all went inside.

"I do not understand why you could not have told them the truth about my name and where I come from," Ven-Ghan said to the half human.

"How well do you think they would take it if I told them you were an alien that was turned human? I haven't even told them that I'm Max Steel. They could go nuts if we told them at the moment," Max explained.

"Plus, they have a higher chance of getting hurt if they knew," Steel added from the inside of Max's back pack. Ven-Ghan, now called Vencent, and Max walked into the restaurant and ordered their lunch. 


	3. Chapter 3

MY THANKS TO DOGLOVER1290, FOXBEAR, SHOUHEI NARUMI, ILUVWINXANDRANDYCUNNINGHAM, AND SAGITTARIAN-DRAGON DOR YOUR REVIEWS! I think that is the most reviews I have had for one chapter.

doglover1290- I guess I should review the rules again. I'm glad you liked the "Rapper" phase for Kirby. He just seems like the kind of person to do that kind of thing.

Foxbear- I didn't get your review until after I posted the second chapter.

Shoulhei Narumi- I will put Ven-Ghan's first day of school in the next chapter.

Sagittarian-Dragon- This chapter contains some of your requested public transportation scene and I will put some more in as the story goes along.

Readers! I am planning to try to have Ven-Ghan's first day go completely wrong and have him get embarrassed in the next chapter. I only mention this in case anyone would like to sent in requests or ideas as to how to embarrass him. Also, there isn't a lot of dialog in this chapter so I am sorry about that. Noxev is Ven-Ghan's home planet. I will put Ven-Ghan's schedule at the end of this chapter. Finally, when I say Vencent, I mean Ven-Ghan. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review and don't forget to stay human!

Chapter Three

After a day of introducing Vencent to the city, Max, Steel, and Vencent took the bus to Max's apartment. After Jim had come back from being Makino's power source, the reunited family got a bigger apartment. Four bed rooms, two bathrooms, a medium kitchen, a small dinning room, and a large living room. One of the extra bed rooms was made into an office for Max's dad.

"Have we arrived at our destination yet?" Vencent asked his half human friend.

"No. We still have three more stops before we reach our stop," Max explained. "Why do you ask?"

"This bus is very slow," Vencent commented.

"Humans don't usually create portals on earth so of course it will be slower," Steel whispered from inside of Max's backpack, which was placed right between Vencent and Max. As the ride on the bus continued, Vencent would occasionally ask if they were there yet. Actually, it was more or less like every ten minutes. To everyone else, Vencent seemed like a very serious eight-year-old on a long car ride with nothing to do. Eventually, the trio's stop arrived and they walked the remaining block to Max's home. Molly and Jim beat the trio home and had already prepared the spare room for Vencent. There was even some of Max's old cloths in the closet. Dinner time soon came and everyone went to the table to have some steak and potatoes while talking to Vencent about what he might want to take and to form a back story for him.

"Max had told his human friends that I am his cousin Vencent from a place called Florida," Vencent told Molly and Jim.

"Well that is a very well thought out idea," Jim complemented.

"For once," Steel mutters as he hovers by the kitchen door.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Max asks with irritation.

"What? It's not like you're the best at making up excuses," the Ultra-Link says with ease.

"Name one," Max dares.

"'I have to go make lasagna for my cat's birthday'," Steel quoted. "Or should I mention all those times you used the 'I have to go to the bathroom' excuse?" Molly and Jim start laughing as Max starts chasing Steel around the apartment. Vencent ate his food while watching Max and Steel. After dinner, they all 'helped' Vencent make his schedule. Honestly, it was more like everyone was arguing with each other while Vencent created his schedule on his own. As a peace offering, Max suggested ice cream before bed. While eating ice cream, Jim sent Vencent's schedule to N-Tech so they could program it into Max's school. Once everyone was done eating ice cream, they all decided to go to bed. They were all asleep in a matter of minutes.

Eight-year-old Ven-Ghan was being dragged by a Takion girl, about sixteen-years-old, with long red hair that reached to her tail bone in a braid, grassy green eyes, and tan skin. She wore a white trench coat that buttoned over her white blouse, and matching pants and knee high boots. The color of her outfit showed that she is q servant of the royal family of Noxev. Hidden under her trench coat, but still attached to her belt, were two pairs of sais. both the little Ven-Ghan and the servant girl dragging him burst into an empty room with a control panel in the middle. The girl quickly closes the door and locks it.

"Rune, what's going on?" Little Ven-Ghan asked the Takion girl. Rune was once a commoner on the planet Takion. She was picked to be the piece keeper between Takion and Noxev by becoming the Noxev royal family servant.

"Ven-Ghan, listen to me," Rune said as the sound of Ultra-Link trying to get in came from the door. "Those things that are attacking the planet are called Ultra-Links. They are planning to destroy everything on this planet." Rune went over to the control board and activated one of the escape pods. "Sending you to the Black Star Council will be the best way for you to survive. They have been taking in Makino survivors," Rune said as she entered the destination code. The servant girl then takes the little Ven-Ghan and gently places him into the escape pod.

"Are we going to share an escape pod?" Ven-Ghan asks. The door bursts open and a giant Ultra-Link comes in. Rune quickly turns around and takes out one of her sais. She throws it at the Ultra-Link and hits it between the eyes. The Ultra-Link falls backwards and crushes the smaller Ultra-Links while closing and holding the door shut. Little Ven-Ghan was now scared. Rune turns to Ven-Ghan.

"Ven-Ghan, I can not come with you right now. I have to hold the Ultra-Links back until you reach the Council." Rune hugs the small boy. " I promise we will see each other again. I don't know when or where but we will." The door started to make noise again as more Ultra-Links tried to get in. Rune closed the escape pod door before running to the control board. Ven-Ghan was banging on the glass door of the escape pod with his tiny fists, trying to open it, but it was futile.

"RUNE! RUNE!" Ven-Ghan shouts as the pod was launched through the atmosphere. Tears were screaming down the young boy's face as he watched Rune fight with the Ultra-Links.

"Rune!" Vencent shouts as he sits straight up from his new bed. Everyone quickly wakes up at the sound of his shout and rushes into Vencent's room.

"What is it? Where is the bad guy?" Steel asks as he hovers over Max's shoulder.

"It was just a dream," Vencent informed them. Molly leaves the room and makes a glass of warm milk for Vencent. He takes the glass and starts to slowly drink it. Molly and Jim returned to their beds but Max and Steel stayed.

"Wanna talk about the dream?" Max asks.

"It was more of a memory," Vencent said. He had a little hint of sadness in his eyes.

"About what?" Steel asked as Max sat next to Vencent on the bed. Vencent shook his head.

"It was about someone I have not seen in a very long time and is probably long gone now. I would rather not talk about it." Vencent replied.

"Okay. If you change your mind, Steel and I are in the room next door," Max said as he got up and returned to his own room with Steel. Vencent was left drinking his warm milk and thinking about the Takion girl from his childhood.

'She couldn't be alive still, could she?' Vencent thought. Once he finished his drink, he set it down on the nightstand next to his bed and laid back down to his bed. He quickly returned to a dreamless sleep.

That's the end of the chapter. As promised, the following is the list of Vencent's schedule.

First Period: Algebra

Second Period: English

Third Period: World History

Fourth Period: Chemistry (They will begin a lab when he goes in)

Lunch

Fifth Period: PE

Sixth Period: Creative Writing

Seventh Period: Study Hall (Max is in the same study hall) 


	4. Chapter 4

MY THANKS TO SAGITTARIAN-DRAGON, DOGLOVER1290, SHOUHEI NARUMI, AND ILUVWINXANDRANDYCUNNINGHAM! I was going to make this chapter into Ven-Ghan's first day of school but I am still trying to figure out some more ways to make his day worse. This chapter is mainly a filler. I kind of wanted to put in a little something with X376 which, if I am correct, is the Ultra-Link that made Max and Steel switch bodies. I never mentioned how long it had been since they defeated Makino so I will say it now. A year has passed since Makino was defeated. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and don't forget to stay human!

'Talk in head with Ultra-Link'

"Talking out loud"

Chapter Four

REPROGRAMMED

X376 was laying to the side of the sewer since he had completed his mission in trying to reboot Steel. His energy cell was low as he contacted Mega Metal.

"Mega... Metal. Mission... a-a-accomplished," X376 said in a painful voice.

"Good work X376. Now, to reboot the traitor," Mega Metal Elemental said with triumph.

He waited for his team members to pick him up but they never did. He waited for an hour and X376 was on his last ten percent of energy when he saw a figure farther down the sewer. As the figure came closer, X376 realized it was a girl. She looked like a sixteen year old human girl. Her hair was long, red, and braided, her eyes were a deep green, and her skin was a dark tan. She wore a long, white trench coat that covered her white blouse, and white pants and boots to match. There were two pairs of sais attached to her belt. When she reached the fallen Ultra-Link, she knelt down.

"Now why is an Ultra-Link all by itself?" She asked with curiosity.

"I'm not... all alone. I'm sure... my comrades will... be here to pick... me up any minute," X376 defended.

"In that case, I'll just leave you here for them to find," the girl said with a shrug.

"You can't... just leave... me here!" X376 shouts the best he could.

"Why not? You said it yourself that your team mates were coming for you," the girl said with a little fake irritation.

"Well... I don't actually-" X376 was interrupted by the girl picking him up.

"You aren't sure they are coming for you, are you?" She asks. X376 looks in the direction of the floor, refusing to answer. "They aren't very good company if they just leave you after you finished your job." The girl thought for a moment before answering. "I have the ability to keep you energized but if you try to take complete control over my actions without asking me, I will make sure you get a short circuit."

"What... are you talking... about?" The nearly dead Ultra-Link asked. "You're a... human, you shouldn't... have enough power to... keep me alive for... more than a week."

"I am not human," the girl said as her hands started to glow green. X376 gained a little bit of energy from it but no more than an hour worth. "I am a Takion." X376 thought about this for a moment.

"If I link with you, would I be fighting against Makino?" X376 asks.

"Yes. We would help keep the city safe," the girl explained. She had let him go and he was now hovering in front of her in thought. X376 looked out the man hole and at the city. People going in and out of sight. Talking and laughing could be heard from many different directions. "Do you really want to kill thousands of innocent people?"

"But I was built to serve only Makino, not defy him," X376 said with confusion.

"Steel did. Yet he was built by the same person as you," the girl pointed out.

"What is your name girl?" X376 asked.

"Rune Mk'rah. What about you Ultra-Link? What are you called?" Rune asked.

"I am X376." Rune thought about this information for a moment.

"I'll call you Glex," she said with a smirk. X376 gave her a look that said that she was crazy. "What? If you look at your name upside down, then it says Glex."

"Glex... I kind of like it, but Makino will know if I betray him," X376 says. He was still debating whether to join Rune or not.

"Would you rather be the reason many innocent people are killed, or the one that changes their mind and helps to save the world?" Rune asked. Putting it into this perspective made X376 think even more. "I have to get going. I need to check something out." Rune grabbed the Ultra-Link and hugged him. Green energy swirled about X376 before it disappeared and Rune let go. "Find me if you decide to go against Makino." Rune walks away and leaves X376 to think. X376 watched as she left. Rune took a turn before before she was out of sight.

"Glex..." X376 quickly hovered to catch up with Rune. "You know my kind took your planet, right?"

"I know for a fact that you took away three planets that I was associated with," Rune said.

"Then why are you willing to help an Ultra-Link?"

"Because, if an Ultra-Link can see what his is truly doing to those whose planet they destroy, then they might see the fact that they don't have to fight on Makino's side. They can chose what they want to do or become." X376 thought about what she said before deciding.

"I want to be Glex. I want to fight Makino!" X376, now Glex, said with confidence and Rune smiled.

"Then will you want to be my Ultra-Link?" Rune asked.

"Yes," Glex said. The two linked. The suit was a lot like Max Steel's but instead of white, it was red, and instead of blue, it was green and there were two pairs of sais attached to the legs of the suit. "Let's go help stop Makino!"

FUGITIVES

"Why don't your share more about your past? I mean it took this long just to get you to tell me why we are trying to protect an Ultra-Link bounty hunter!" Glex practically shouts as he hovers next to Rune's shoulder.

"The past hurts to talk about," Rune said as she continues to walk through the sewers. "And you don't ask all that often."

"Good points," Glex says. Rune stops for a moment before she takes a turn and starts running. "Let me guess. Ven-Ghan is in trouble." Glex was trying to keep up with her.

"Might be but I can't tell." They eventually made it to one of the manholes. Rune climbed up and opened the manhole enough to see. Above ground rune could see Max Steel and Ven-Ghan fighting another Ultra-Link bounty hunter. "Something tells me we should head outside of town," Rune says as she sees Ven-Ghan being eaten by a giant robot lizard.

"What about sneaking onto the ship?" Glex asks.

"We better hurry then," Rune says as she jumps off of the ladder. "Stealth mode!" She shouts as she puts her arms out like she is stopping traffic. Glex links and places them into stealth mode. They quietly climb out of the sewer and quickly runs over to the bounty hunter's ship. They make it just in time. They hear Steel coming towards them and sees the bounty hunter catch him. Glex and Rune hid behind the giant robot lizard just in time. After the explosion, they hear Steel scream so they peaked out and found the bounty hunter in one piece.

'He is going to be a tuff one to beat,' Glex said in Runes head.

'That's for sure,' Rune thought to Glex. After Steel was imprisoned and the cargo door closed, Rune and Glex left their hiding spot and went over to the lizard that was still wide awake. 'How do you shut this thing down?' Rune asked her Ultra-Link. Glex scanned the beast before he answered.

'There is a button where his year should be on the left." Rune nodded before pushing the button. Just in time too because Steel released himself and started scanning the lizard. Noise started coming from the belly of the beast and Steel tried to use some of his Turbo energy to release the prisoner. 'Button at the end of the tail,' Glex said. Rune hurried over to the tail and found the button. Ven-Ghan and a motorcycle was released.

'Now that those two are free, we need to help them get out of the ship,' Rune told her Ultra-Link. They went to one of the other power grids so they could help open the door. A few minutes later and the door was open.

"Grab those wheels!" Steel shouts. Ven-Ghan grabbed the motorcycle and found a strip of cloth. He tied the cloth around himself before putting Steel in the pocket.

"This is our stop," Ven-Ghan said as they drove out of the ship.

"Will we be able to stay in stealth mode if we go into flight mode?" Rune asked.

"Unfortunately, no," Glex answered. The other bounty hunter burst into the cargo room and started messing with his lizard. He gave up for a moment so he could shoot and Ven-Ghan and Steel. Rune pushed his gun a little bit and the hunter missed. He looked around the cargo area.

"Is someone there?" The bounty hunter asked in his heavy accent. Rune quickly ran off of the ship.

"Flight mode!" Rune shouts as they fell. Glex activated the mode and they flew into the clouds. They continued to follow Ven-Ghan and Steel until they went into the cave. That was when they landed and changed back into stealth mode. They followed them until they got off the bike. Ven-Ghan made it go into the path to the left but they went to the path to the right. They were a good distance away before the other bounty hundred caught up.

'I am going to mask your heat signature,' Glex explained. Rune nodded as the other bounty hunter scanned the area. He found his targets and started chasing them.

"There is a dead end that way," Rune said.

"Why did you let them go then?" Glex asked.

"Unless Ven-Ghan uses his ablilities, then they have to come back this way."

"And if it is the bounty hunter with his hunt then we would fight the bounty hunter, right?" Glex deciphered as Rune nodded. "Smart." they waited for a while before the hunter came back but the catch did not. The linked pair waited until he was out of the cave before they started running to find the missing pair. On the way, they found Steel crawling on the ground with low battery. He was mumbling about Ven-Ghan leaving him behind.

'Didn't you say that he was good?' Glex asked.

'Yes. He would never willingly leave a friend behind,' Rune thought to her Ultra-Link. She lowered herself so she could be closer to Steel. She placed a single finger on Steel's back. Steel stopped where he was.

"Is someone there? Ven-Ghan? Max? Anyone?" Steel said with worry. Rune and Glex kept quiet. The Takion girl's finger glowed green a little bit and she gave Steel another thirty minutes worth of energy.

'That should at least get him outside,' Rune explained to her Ultra-Link before he could ask. They followed Steel to make sure he made it out of the cave. They watched the battle occur from a safe distance.

"There he is," Rune says as she points at Ven-Ghan's ship coming towards the other bounty hunter. "Told you so."

ONE WEEK BEFORE CHAPTER ONE

Rune and Glex were once again in stealth mode. Only this time they were in Dredd's hideout. They had followed Naught to this cave.

'Don't forget to record this,' Rune told her Ultra-Link.

'No worries, I am,' Glex said. Naught walked over to Dredd, Toxzon, and Extroyer.

"I hate Max Steel. I hate N-Tech. I hate their portal making friend!" Naught shouts before falling to the ground.

"The bounty hunter is becoming troublesome," Dredd says.

"Why don't we all attack him at once?" Extroyer asked.

"Because Max Steel will stop us before we get the chance. We need to come up with something that will get the bounty hunter out of the way long enough for us to get rid of Max Steel." All three villains thought for a while.

"The bounty hunter is an alien with powers so I might be able to make something that could turn him human," Toxzon suggested.

"That is an excellent idea," Dredd said. "Let's get started. Extroyer, let's go make a weapon that will shoot the poison at the bounty hunter. Naught, go make us lunch." Naught starts mumbling about not being able to help destroy Max Steel while walking into the kitchen. "Toxzon, get started on the poison."

'Let's hurry up and follow Toxzon,' Glex said. Rune nodded before chasing after Toxzon. They watched as Toxzon put many different chemicals into different tubes and beakers. He only left when Naught said that it was lunch time. That was when Rune and Glex went over to the computer and downloaded the chemical information.

"Let's hope this will help Ven-Ghan," Rune said.

"What do you think N-Tech will do when Dredd does hit Ven-Ghan with the chemical poison thing. What do we even call it?" Glex asked.

"Ven-Ghan is close to Max Steel's age so probably school. We could just call it a potion," Rune said.

"Okay. I have another question."

"I have another answer."

"How are we going to get this to Ven-Ghan?" Glex asks as the download finishes. This question made Rune pause in thought.

"We'll have to find a way, won't we," Rune says. "Let's hurry up and get out of here before someone finds us." They run out of the room and sees all of the villains in the cafeteria. Rune looks over to the computer where they were planning the weapon. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She whispers.

"We are linked and I am in your head. Of course I know what you're thinking and I agree," Glex whispers back. Rune runs over and starts messing with the computer. Before they left, Rune short circuits the computer with her Turbo energy.

CHAPTER ONE

"Why are we here again?" Glex asks as the linked pair stood outside of Copper Canyon High.

"You are going to put me into the school system while I distract the principal," Rune explained.

"Right. Any specific classes you want?"

"No cooking. I did enough of that on Noxev."

"Got it," Glex said as he floated to the open window that led to the principal's office. Rune grabbed a rock and used her Turbo energy to turn it into a basketball. She then threw it to Glex. He snuck in and opened the door of the office. He threw it into the hall. Rune then used her Turbo energy to make the ball bounce around and make noise. This got the principal's attention and made him leave his office. That was when Glex snuck back in and added her to the attendance and gave her a schedule.

'Glex, the principal is heading back,' Rune said.

'I am almost done. I just need to print your schedule," Glex said as he pushed the print button.

'Hurry!' Rune rushed.

'The printer is taking a long time!' Glex practically shouts. He hears footsteps approaching the office. The printer finally finishes and Glex grabs the paper and rushes out the window. He meets Rune by the front door and hands her the paper.

"June McGrath?" Rune asks.

"I noticed that there was a kid named McGrath and Mk'rah isn't exactly a normal human name," Glex explained and Rune nodded.

"What about the June part?"

"I typed the wrong letter in by accident," Glex says with a nervous laugh. Rune shakes her head.

"How did you not notice that?" Rune asks.

"I was in a rush!" Glex defends. Rune starts laughing.

"Let's get going and rest up. We start school tomorrow," she says as they begin to walk away from the school.

"Actually, you start school tomorrow. I don't need to," the Ultra-Link says.

"True but you still have to come with me since you need Turbo energy to survive," Rune says.

"You got me there. Good thing we got all of the school supplies we need, right?"

"Yeah." Rune yawns. "Can we go home now?" They transform into their flight mode before taking to the skies and to their own little hideout, which was an abandoned, old house on the other side of town.

And there's that filling chapter. That was a lot longer than I thought it would be. Did anyone else notice that Ven-Ghan sounds/spelled a lot like Van Gogh? I thought it was kind of ironic when I saw Van Gogh's first name, which happens to be Vincent. Also, Sagittarian-Dragon, I will put your request in to the best of my ability and don't you think Ven-Ghan would quickly realize that Sydney is more level headed than the boys? I will see what I can do with it. I hope you all enjoyed! Please review and don't forget to stay human! 


	5. Chapter 5

"Vencent! Wake up! We're going to be late for school!" Max shouts. Vencent slowly sits up and rubs his eyes before taking a look around the room. He changes his clothes and then walks out of the room. Out of nowhere, Max shoves a piece of toast in Vencent's mouth before dragging him out the door. Vencent was only able to speak when he finish the piece of bread.

"Why are we running without properly eating our nutrients?" Vencent asked.

"Steel decided to put my phone under the pillow again so I couldn't hear my alarm. Now we might not reach the bus in time," Max explained.

"The show I was watching was very interesting!" Steel defended from Max's backpack. They finally reach the end of the street just in time to see the school bus pull up to the curb to let the students on. Max picked an empty booth so both he and Vencent could sit next to eachother. Sydney popped her head up from behind their seat.

"You just made it Max," Sydney greeted with a smile. Max looked back and saw Kirby and Butch sitting next to each other on the booth across from Sydney.

"Thanks Syd. I accidentally slept through my alarm again," Max said.

"Yo, Max-man, have you heard? We are having two new students today. One's a dude and the other is a dudette," Kirby said as he tried to sound like a rapper. Butch starts laughing insanely at Kirby's way of trying to talk like a rapper.

"I was hoping that the rapper phase was done," Max mumbled and Sydney laughed before shaking her head. "Vencent is one of the new kids, Kirby."

"Your friend does not act like this normally?" Vencent asked. Max and Sydney shook their heads no.

"Yo! The dudette is at the back of the bus," Kirby said. Max, Sydney, Butch, and Vencent turn around to try and get a good look at the new girl. They couldn't see her face but they did see long, red hair in a braid and some white clothes. Vencent couldn't help but have the feeling that he had seen her before.

"Bet I could get her to go out with me," Butch said. Vencent noticed Sydney and Max roll their eyes at Butch.

"Why would she go out with someone she doesn't even know, Butch," Sydney asked.

"Lots of girls have done it," Butch said. Since Vencent was paying more attention to the conversation with Max's friends he didn't realize that they had reached the school already. Max showed Vencent to his locker and started helping Vencent open his locker. After placing some of his materials into the locker, Vencent looked around the hall. He noticed the new girl across the hall. He wasn't able to see her face because her back was turned to him but he did notice she was wearing white jeans and a white turtle neck shirt. She turned her head to look into her bag to make sure she had everything. Upon seeing her profile, Vencent could not look away from her.

'She looks just like-' Vencent's thought was interrupted when Max waved his hand in front of his face.

"You okay, Vencent?" Max asked with worry after getting Vencent's attention. Vencent nodded his head.

"Hey Max, do you remember that Ultra-Link that tried to reboot me last year?" Steel asked quietly so only Max and Vencent could hear.

"How could I forget that? We ended up switching bodies because of it," Max said.

"That Ultra-Link is in the school," Steel said. In that moment, Max's head started to hurt and Steel started to glitch. Then Vencent noticed the new girl had one hand on her locker and the other on her head. She had a look of pain on her face like Max. Then both Max and the new girl were no longer in pain and Steel stopped glitching. "Ow," Steel said.

'Steel, I know you have picked up my signal already,' Glex said to Steel.

"Woah!" Max shouts. This made everyone in the hall start staring at him and he gave a sheepish smile.

"Are you okay Max?" Vencent asked.

"Um... yeah, I think," Max responded before listening to the Ultra-Links.

'Max, Steel, we can help your bounty hunter friend,' Glex called again.

"Great. Now I have two Ultra-Links in my head," Max mumbled with irritation.

'Perfect! Now my head is going to be crowded,' a female voice said with sarcasm.

"Who's that?" Max asked.

'That is who I am linked with. We have information to help the bounty hunter," Glex stated again.

"What's the catch?" Steel asked.

"What is happening?" Vencent asked Max.

"Steel and the Ultra-Lnk that tried to make Steel evil last year are talking about information that will help you," Max explained to his friend.

'Glex.'

"What?" Steel asked.

'My name is Glex now. Anyways, all we ask in return is that you give a message to Ven-Ghan from Rune," the female voice said.

"That's it? You want us to give him some message from a girl?" Steel asked irritatedly.

"Vencent, do you know anyone named Rune?" Max asked and Vencent's eyes widened.

'Yes" Glex and Vencent said at the same time. The new girl puts an envelope in her bag and turns back to her locker. Glex quickly hovers out of her bag and into Max's bag where Steel is. Max ends up dropping his bag to the floor because of the force. Glex hands Steel the envelope the girl had placed into her bag just moments ago. Steel takes the envelope as Max picks his backpack back up and Glex quickly returns to the new girl's bag before she closed her locker and left to try find her class. Steel passes the envelope to Max, who opens it and begins reading it.

"This makes no sense," Max said confused. Vencent walked behind Max and read over his shoulder. It read:

'It's not nice to be mean.

Good can never be evil.

To fly is the best.

See what cannot be seen.

You can do anything.

Again with the talking.

Little puppies are cute.

One is less than two.

Find the ball in the forest.

Me and my friends will come.

After dinner there is dessert.

By the time the sun rises.

The acorn fell.

Lunch is in the middle of the day.

Room is for many.'

Vencent couldn't help but smile at the old code hidden in the letter.

"It says: 'It's good to see you again little one. Find me after school by the lunch room.'" Vencent translated. Max looked over to Vencent with confusion.

"How do you know what it says?" Steel asked.

"Rune and I made that code when I was younger," Vencent explained. Max nodded in understanding.

"We better hurry to first period before we get into trouble," Max said as he pointed Vencent in the direction of his class before heading off for his own. Vencent was almost there before he tripped and fell.

"Have a nice trip, see you next fall!" Jake said as Dean laughed, Butch's ex-best friends.

"Hey! Back off of Vencent!" Butch said to the bullies before helping Vencent to his feet. They started walking to class together. "I'm glad Max helped me change from being like them," Butch mumbles. The two enter the class and Vencent sits down with Kirby to his right and Butch to his left. The bell rang and begins the roll call.

"Butch Drummond," Mr. Thornhill shouts.

"Here," Butch calls back.

"Kirby Kowalski."

"Yo!" Mr, Thornhill stopped for a few seconds to stare at Kirby before returning to the roll call.

"June McGrath." There was no answer. "June McGrath." A knock came from the door before a lady with black hair popped her head in.

"I have a student of yours that got lost," the lady said before moving out of the way to let the girl through and leaving shortly after.

"Are you June McGrath?" Mr. Thornhill asked when the lady left. June, who is really Rune, nodded before finding her way to the only empty seat in the class, which was right in front of Butch. Vencent continued to watch the female girl that looked so much like an old friend. It was the new girl's Ultra-Link that said that his childhood friend was alive but wasn't sure if June was really his friend from the past or a decendent of that friend. Then again, the teacher said that her last name was McGrath not Mk'rah.

"...Ferrus"

Then again, Ja'em had changed his name so he seemed more human.

"...cent Ferrus"

Vencent suddenly sees the teacher right in front of him and the class staring at the two. Some of the other students were trying to hold back a laugh.

"Are you Vencent Ferrus?" asked.

"Yes, sir," Vencent replies. Mr. Thornhill nodded before speaking.

"So if your name is Vencent Ferrus, then why didn't you answer when I called your name?" The teacher asked, making a few students snicker. "Or were you day dreaming just like Max does?" This is the question that made the majority of the class begin to laugh their heads off. Mr. Thornhill walked away to finish roll call. Once Butch and Kirby finished laughing, they decided to tease Vencent.

"Dude! You got caught staring at the new girl," Butch laughed. Vencent glanced at June for a moment and saw that she was trying not to smile. She could easily hear their conversation.

"I think someone's in looooove!" Kirby teased, making Butch laugh even more.

"Kirby! Butch! Quiet down and pay attention!" Mr. Thornhill shouts.

**That is were I will end it for now. This way I can say that I posted something for this! I will put the rest of Vencent's first day in when I can. I am really sorry for the really late update. Also, if any one is familiar with Artemis Fowl and Teen Titans (the original, not the Go! version) then please check out the crossover my cousin and I are making. I technically should be asleep because of school in the morning but I am just not tired. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and the support from you all! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
